Bad Faith
by marijane101
Summary: Their families fought for decades, but can they chagnge a horrible history?


A/N: In my English Lit class, we're studying Shakespeare and we will be reading Romeo and Juliet soon, so I guess you could say that this basically came from that.  
  
Summary: The Malfoy's and the Thandiwe's have been at it for generations, ever since a Malfoy was blamed for the death of Joshua Thandiwe in the early seventeenth century. Nearly three hundred years later, Draco Malfoy and Rhiannon Thandiwe get their Hogwarts letters. They hate each other by what they've learned from their families. They didn't intend on falling in lave with each other, and if they do, what will their families do? They say that a romantic alliance between the two feuding families would be highly unlikely, that the couple would be tossed from their respective families, disowned, but could two teenagers prove them wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: KFR- nothing but a fraction of the plot. JKR- EVERYTHING. The whole idea came from Shakespeare, so thank him for my inspiration!  
Not Just a Walk in the Park  
Chapter one- Three Hundred Years Ago.  
Setting: 1603- Vienna, France- a Christmas party at the house of the current minister of magic.  
  
"Josh, why did you want to come out here again?" Asked a thoroughly frozen Kendal Malfoy staring at his best friend Joshua Thandiwe. The two twenty- nine-year-olds were on an 'adventure' on the large Thandiwe estate.  
  
"Because I saw Gwendolyn and Mirielle come out here just a couple minutes ago." Josh said from behind a tree nearby.  
  
"Oh, well, can we go back inside soon? The hot cocoa that your mother was offering sounded pretty nice to me."  
  
"You can go back inside at anytime, friend." Josh said pointing over his shoulder back towards the lights of the house that wasn't very far away.  
  
"I think I might have to, my snot is beginning to freeze to my face." Ken put his hand up to his nose and rubbed it furiously then it started to bleed. "Shit! That always happens."  
  
Josh laughed at his friend. "Looks like you may have to go in anyway. Besides, I think we lost the girls. Do you think they knew that we were following them?"  
  
Josh and Ken started to walk back towards the sweeping steps of the mansion and started up the hard stone steps. "I don't know, but I would like to get to a sink and a tissue box before the blood freezes to my face, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, sure." Josh said, then he stopped short when he heard the swish of a cloak somewhere nearby. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Ken said stopping and looking around. "I don't see anything."  
  
The swish was heard again, this time closer and accompanied by heavy breathing.  
  
"That!" Josh  
  
Ken looked at Josh and his widened to their extreme extent. Josh saw this and turned swiftly around and met the hole of a shotgun being held by a stranger.  
  
"Your father is going to pay for ever messing with my family boy. Witches and wizards aren't particularly welcomed in these parts. Would you be so kind to deliver that message for me?" Then he fired the bun, sending a bullet through the poor boy's head, killing Joshua Mark Thandiwe, son of the renowned Dr. Marcus Thandiwe.  
  
Ken watched in horror as Josh's body sagged suddenly and dropped to the floor, then as the perpetrator dropped the gun and ran away, across the grounds and out the far away gate. Ken stared down at the gun. It had fallen not three feet away from his feet and he just stood there looking between the dead body of his best friend and the weapon that had perfected the act.  
  
"Joshua? Joshua? Your mother wants you dear." Said a feminine voice from around the corner. "I think she wants you to get-"  
  
Ken had heard the voice, but could not bring himself to move out of the way.  
  
Gwendolyn Thandiwe, Josh's wife, stepped lightly around a statue at the end of the path smiling brightly, but her smile immediately dropped as she saw her husband lying flat at the feet of his best friend, blood seeping from his skull.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She said, then she screamed bloody murder, louder than she had ever screamed before. She dropped to her knees at Josh's head, permanently soiling her beautiful expensive white robes. Still screaming, she fervently checked his body for a pulse, but there was none. She placed her head on his heart and sobbed violently.  
  
Throughout all of this, Ken made not a single move, not one twitch of the eyebrow, nothing. People had started to stream out of the ball room, wondering why in the world someone had screamed, it was Christmas eve after all, a time to be happy. But they all stopped and stared at what they saw.  
  
Josh's older brothers John and James walked swiftly out of the crown and surveyed the scene. Their beloved brother lying motionless on the cold ground, his wife distraught on top of him, and his best friend, not four feet away, a gun lying strewn between them on the floor. There was only one thing to think.  
  
"You did this?" James asked indicating the dead body of his brother.  
  
Ken didn't say anything, but the look inn his eyes clearly said, "Like hell I did!" But both men ignored the mark, they were looking for someone to blame, and this boy seemed to be an okay subject.  
  
"You killed my brother!" John yelled. The crowd went very quiet at this. "Why?"  
  
Again, Kendal said nothing, but his eyes told all.  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked a man in uniform edging his way out of the crowd. "Oh, excuse me Baroness Dauber." The stocky man looked at the rage seeping from James's face. "James, what's going on?"  
  
James pointed at Joshua on the ground, dead.  
  
The man in uniform looked up at Kendal and his features grew hard. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you'd better come with me." He walked up to Kendal and grabbed his hands firmly behind his back and led him off the property quickly, too quickly for protests.  
  
James looked down at the still sobbing form of his brother's wife. "Gwen, you have to come inside, let the servants take came of his body." James gently pried her from the sack of potatoes that was once his favorite brother.  
  
They were almost in the door when the slight figure of a child in fancy robes ran up to Gwen.  
  
"Mama, what ever is he problem?" Asked the child. He tried to get a peek around his mother's robes, but Gwen grabbed his shoulder and looked deep into the eyes of her only son, her only child.  
  
"Nothing darling." Gwen gave him a fake smile. "Go play with your cousins."  
  
The child stared at his mother in shock, for he had indeed seen the body lying still on the cold stone outside. He noticed that Kendal was missing and put two and two together. The man, whom he had known as an uncle from birth, had murdered his father. As he walked away to do his mother's bidding, he made a pact with his cousins. They would push the Malfoys away from their family, hate them, and never speak to them again, for one of their members had just killed a Thandiwe, and that could not go unpunished.  
For generation upon generation, the descendants of Joshua Thandiwe and Kendal Malfoy followed this pact, until one day in the year 1999.  
A/N: I really don't know what year they all would have received their letters, so I'll just use when I was eleven. If you want to know what happened in '99, read on!, And don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
